The Uses of the Dark
by redex
Summary: TamakiNekozawaKyouya. Threesome. They are perfect in the dark, together like this.


They had to do it at night, of course, in a bedroom with the blinds drawn and the hangings on the bed pulled tight to the corners. 

Pale, slender fingers, used to the fingering of keyboards, pulled all the straps, buttons and hooks that took so long to put on in the mornings until all the even paler skin was left bare. He would stutter his apologies every time, but he was never dissapointed in knowing that none of them were heeded. The blond that looked so like him and yet acted so differently would kiss him and carress his hair until he was fluid like melted stone, and just as hot in a way that the fingers of the cooler personality behind him did nothing to dissipate.

He shivered anyways, leaning his head back on a shoulder and spreading his legs until they were all matched together: Tamaki, Nakazawa, and then Kyouya who held them both up, patient only for now.

They had come to him, and all of them thought that they were getting the better end of the deal. Tamaki's asthetic sense thought that watching the dark Kyouya twist deviously at Nekozawa's nipples was just as good as having it done to himself, and as always he loved helping people. Kyouya enjoyed knowing that he had two of the most influencial families other than his own under his hands and privately enjoyed the knowlege that he could make either of them cum with a look and a few quiet words; here he was never second best. And, of course, Nekozawa had always wanted friends who understood his love of the dark, and what better way to teach it than like this? He had always wanted to be like Tamaki, and here he could be like that.

He shivered as he was lifted onto Kyouya's lap, feeling under him the unmistakable wet bulge against his left buttock, but focusing more intently upon the way that Kyouya's hands were teasing his shy thighs apart. He would have a hickey on his throat from the teeth Kyouya kept applying, but he was distracted from that by the enthusiastic sparkle in Tamaki's eyes right before he ducked down and started licking at his erection.

Many people would think that sex with two people was enough of an occupation for one's thoughts, but Nekozawa couldn't help but get a little pensive. He enjoyed the smell of Kyouya's hair in the morning when he hadn't had time to shampoo the sweat out of it, and he loved how cheerful Tamaki was always in the mornings, cuddling up close and having silent tickle-fights while trying not to wake up Mommy. They acknowleged him in the hallways, even when they were with someone else, but never made him come out of the shadows to sit with them. He felt treasured with Kyouya's arms carressing his chest and lips tugging at his neck, and Tamaki's fingers stroking an unmentionable place between his legs while sucking him off. He could bare as much of his heart as he wanted, here, and he did.

Kyouya was whispering devilishly tempting things in his ears with wet fingers teasing his ass when he came back to reality, his long blond eyelashes quivering against his cheeks. He groaned desperately and rocked his hips senselessly against Tamaki's blunt tounge, then back against Kyouya's patiently waiting phallus. He was limp and useless in their capable hands, giving over completely when Tamaki pulled up off of him and Kyouya took over the management of his erection. He knew that if they ran their Host Club half as well as they made love then he could understand why it was so popular.

He had almost forgotten Kyouya's fingers had been there until they left, and he was pushed forward onto his hands and knees on top of Tamaki. Tamaki's smile encouraged him to reply silently with one of his own, and then his eyes widened and a helpless mewl came from his lips as Kyouya's hands grasped his hips and slid into him effortlessly. His desperate gasping cries were captured by a languid, sexy mouth, and he could hear Kyouya's harshening breath behind his ear.

He was loosing himself in both of them, possessed from both ends. He gave himself up readily, more than willing to share in their perfect lives for once. He never realised how much pleasure they were getting from him in return.

When his arms gave up and they were all just a writhing mass of boyflesh, the two blonds rubbing together frantically as Kyouya fucked Nekozawa to completion, when they all came, jerking with cries that were muffled by the layers of dark fabric, they lay together in the dark, at peace and in safety.

Nekozawa never wanted to leave the dark.


End file.
